The Mysterious Bump
by Gods Geek
Summary: Sequel to The Mysterious Thunk. This time Riley hears a Mysterious Bump. Yeah, I know, Cheezy. But read and review. It's a lot beter than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

THE MYSTERIOUS BUMP!

It was a bright and sunny morning when Riley woke up to a something tickling his nose.

He opend his eye's to see...FLUFFY!

His instinket was to jump up and run. But, he knew if he so much as twitched he would be dead.

What seemed to be hour's was actually only five minuets, When Ben walked by Riley's room and saw the demond kitty siting on Riley's chest.

Riley, Looks like you could use a little help. Ben said mockingly.

HAHA,Vary funny.

Ben had started peting the cat, and it started to per. For a second Riley actually thought it was cute, Than he rememberd his situation.

Ben?

Yes Riley?

COULD YOU GET IT OF ME! Riley screamed with panic.

Okay Riley. Sheesh, you don't have to yell. Come here Flully. Ben said in that musshy gusshy voice.

The cute little thing jumped of Riley, and into Ben's arms.

Good kitty. Ben said in that gusshy voice again. Oh Riley, I almost forgot, Abbs and I are going out.

We'll be gone all day, So keep an eye on Fluffy. Okay?

Riley mumbled something but Ben ignored it.

( A FEW HOUR'S LATER )

Riley was stuck in his room, Wanting to go down to the kitchen. But couldent. He knew that Fluffy would be waiting outside his door for him. Ready to attack.

He had to lern that the hard way. Um...lets just saw he had to throw those socks away.

The window. Uh, of course. I can't beleve I dident think of that erleyer. I'll climb down the rain guter.

He walked over to the window and opend it.

Riley took a deep breath. Ah...freash air. ( looks down ) Ohh, I beter be careful. Thats a long way down.

I'm what five six story's high? He exaderated. He was actually only two story's up.

So he climbed out his window onto the guter.

Okay, I can do this. Just dont look down. ( LOOK'S DOWN )

Oh boy. bad move. get back in the window. ( TRYE'S TO CLIMB BACK IN THE WINDOW )

Uh...Almost there. Eh...Can't reach.

CRACK!

OH CRUD! What the heck was that?

The guter started to fall writ after that.

CURSPLAT!

OUW. ( ROLL'S OVER AND GET'S UP BRUSHING STUFF OFF )

Well, That was a success. Now to Wal-Mart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey goofy people. Sorry it took so long to get this chapie up. And sorry it's so short. But I promise the next chap will be longer. SoR&R PLEASE.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO

* * *

**

When Riley arrived at Wal-Mart and got out of his car. He felt his back pocket and relized he had forgotten his wallet.

AH...Crud! I'm so hungry.He wined.

Then he spun around to see a sign that said, **FREE PUPPYS**.

It's so evil it just might work. Riley said with an evil grin.

As Riley got closer he saw that the sign said that they were Germen shepperd puppys.

Just as he got there. He saw the cutest little one. It was a girl, And she was white. Pure white, with really big beutiful blue eyes, and her ears were so big that they flopped down, And maid her look really pitiful. So Riley had no choice but to pick her.

When Riley got home, He noticed that the front door was cracked open.

Hm...that's strange. Riley said puzzeld. Oh well. Must not have been closed all the way.

So he just brushed it of and he and the little pup walked in and headed straght to the kitchen.

Half way in the kitchen door Riley stopped.

Hey, you know what? You need a name don't you. He said. Well lets see. Hm... Well Fluffy is already taken. HmHm. He chuckeld to himself. Hu...I know! How about Snowball?

BARK,BARK. She agreed with him.

All right then, snowball it is. Now how bout some pizza.

About fifthteen minutes later they were sittingat the table eating pizza. When they herd a loud BUMP!

Woh..What was that? Riley asked no one in perticular.

Crash. Than Fluffy came running.

And about this time Riley got really scared. But wouldent you?

Then he herd foot steps. And another loud BUMP!

What the heck is that? Riley almost screamed.

Than just as he said that, he saw a man standing in the doorway of the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I had like no clue what to do with the story. But I got it now. It just took longer than expected. So I'm vary sorry. But enough rambling. On to the story.

* * *

Riley mumbeld as he was picking up the coat rack with a coat and hat on it, that Fluffy had knocked over and scared not only herself, But also scared Riley and Snowball.

As Riley was clining up the coat rack and the pizza that went everywhere, Fluffy had seen Snowball. First she dident know what to think of the little pup. then she statrted hissing at her, As Snowball started to growl. They sat there like that untill Riley stupidly tried to interfere. Fluffy grabed at Rileys arm as he picked Snowball up.

Owch...! You stupid cat! Get off me.

Fluffy had ahold of Rileys sleeve. As you know when Fluffy gets ahold of Riley she does not let go very easily.

He turned and flailed his arm, But she was not going to let go that easy. She wanted to kill Snowball. Even if she had to kill Riley's arm to doso.

Finely she got so sick of his arm moving she let go, And as soon as she hit the ground she went for Rileys leg. He quickly jumped over the cat and ran for his bedroom.

Fluffy regained her composure, And started to chaseafter Riley and the poor little doggy.

She caught up quickly and cut them off. Riley stoped as fast as he could. But unfortunetly it wasent fast enough. He ended up triping over thecat, got tangled in the big red carpet Abby put there a few weeks ago. By this time Riley had droped Snowball, Then he fell flat on his face.

As soon as he did, Fluffy jumped on him and they started rolling. They ended up rolling down the stairs in to the basement.

Riley dosent like the basement. It scares him. As soon as they fell in, the door closed and locked.

Oweeey...Riley shreeked. Darnyou cat. I hate the basement, And I hate you. Achew...And Off all the cretures on th e earth to get locked in a basement with, it had to be a cat! And it had to be this cat!

Meaw...!

Well, I can see your not to found of this ether.

Riley tride to look around the varry dark basement for a light of some sort. But dident have much luck. He took a step forword, But ended up on his face again.

OWCH! I'm really geting sick of falling!

Meaw. Fluffly meawed with a bit of laghter in her voice.

Yeah, You think thats funny. Triping me? You stupid cat.

Mreaw. Fluffy lunged for Riley, But missed. Aparently cause she couldent see.

HAHA.Now thats funny.HAHAHA!

BUMP!

Riley stoped laughing to listen.

Did you here that Fluf?

Meaw.

It sounded like it came from in here. Riley said with a bit of fear.

Meaw. Fluffy meawed with a bit of fear herself as well.

BUMP! This time even louder, And closer.

What the heck is it! It sounds reallybig. Riley said in a wisper. To scared to talk any louder.

Grr...!

Riley spun around and started to run the other way. Triping over everything in his path.

He hit a wall and ran his hand to see if he could find a light swicht or some sort of light. When finely he found a swicht. He flicked on the light and qwickly spun around to see...?

* * *

**That's right. I'm leving it hanging. Hahaha...I love doing that. After waiting so long to read this chapter, I leave it hanging. So fun.**

**I don't think it will take me as long to get the next one upthough. I hope. So go read and review. Tell me if you like it, Criticise my spelling.****( I know I spelled that whong. And probubly about a hundred other words)**


End file.
